Happy fucking mother days
by Utay
Summary: Ia berencana memberi kejutan untuk istri tercinta, namun... Dont like dont read, Typo, Occ, Happy reading :D


12月21日 – _21 Desember_, matahari baru saja terbenam setengah jam yang lalu. Sinar terangnya kini di gantikan sinar lembut rembulan yang muncul dari gumpalan awan mendung di atas langit Konoha. Jika semua orang akan segera pulang ke rumah karena ingin makan bersama keluarga di rumah, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Pekerjaannya sebagai manager mengharuskannya untuk bekerja lebih lama di mejanya ketimbang di luar –walaupun ia sadar ia bukan tipe orang yang bekerja terus seperti ini. Ia beruntung memiliki seorang istri yang penyabar dan penyayang seperti Sakura. Selarut apapun ia menginjakan kaki di rumah, wanita bermata hijau itu akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. _Ah_, mengingat Sakura membuat Ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke rumah. Namun ketukan pintu yang menurutnya akan menambah pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan malam ini membuyarkan semua itu. "Masuk," ucapnya ketus.

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada ap- Oh, Sarada ?"

.

.

.

.

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Happy **_**Fucking**_** Mother Days**

A Naruto FanFiction by _Orang ke tiga_

**WARNING!** _Typo bertebaran dimana-mana_ (Muup Eaaaps :D)

_**Don't like don't read**_!

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bisa pulang sekarang, ayah ?"

"Ya."

Sarada diam tanpa ingin menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Hanya tatapan matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan sang ayah merapihkan berkas yang akan di bawa pulang. "Kau tunggulah di mobil, Ayah akan merapihkan ini dulu."

Baru saja Sarada melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia teringgat akan sesuatu. "Ayah ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Besok 22 Desember, tidak kah kita–."

"Ya."

Sarada mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "_Hah_, Apa ?"

"Setelah ini kita ke toko kue."

Senyum terparti di wajahnya kala mendengar sang ayah mensetujui ide yang ia berikan, "Arigatou." Ucap Sarada beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat punggung anaknya telah menjauh. Hatinnya merasa bangga melihat putri kecilnya kini tumbuh menjadi dewasa. _Haah_... memikirkan itu membuatnya –"Ayah, kau lama!" hadik Sarada berdecak pinggang di ujung koridor.

.

_Cih, lama-lama mirip Sakura saja!_

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tokok kue di blok sebrang, di balik kemudi Sasuke melirik sang anak yang sedang asik memainkan _smartphone_nya. Jangan beranggapan jika ia _kepo_ mengenai isi di balik ponsel putrinya, hanya saja jarak mata dengan _gadget_ itu tertalu dekat. Itu dapat merusak mata!

_Deg!_

Mungkin ini alasan Sarada meminta kacamata berfrem merah muda minggu lalu. _Cih_, kenapa baru sekarang ia sadar akan hal itu. Sasuke merasa kurang memperhatikan sang anak.

Selama sepuluh menit ia masih memperhatikan Sadara, ternyata selama itu pula Sarada masih memainkan _gadget_ dari jarak dekat dengan mata. "Sarada, matikan ponsel mu!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"_Heeh_, kenapa? Aku kan sedang membalas pesan Ibu." Jawab Sarada cuek. Ia masih asik memainkan _gadget_nya. "Dari jarak sedekat itu dapat merusak mata mu," timpalan sang ayah yang membuatnya terpojok merasa bersalah.

_Kok tiba-tiba di salahkan sih?_

Tentu Sadara merasa tidak bersalah, kali ini ia membalas perkataan sang ayah lebih tajam. "Ibu mengatakan, belakangan ia mimpi buruk setelah menonton film yang Ayah berikan," balas Sarada dinggin sambil menyeringai. Sasuke terkesima mendengar perkataan dingin sang anak yang meniru gayanya. _Sejak kapan ?_

"Apa maksud mu ?"

"Memangnya Ayah tidak tahu?" seringainya kiat melebar kala sang ayah merasa sedikit tersindir. "Tiap kali Ibu tidur siang, ia memimpikan _Ghostface_ menikamnya ketika sedang memasak."

"Kau."

"Gara-gara hal itu, masakan Ibu terasa hambar. Ku rasa Ayah tidak tahu, karna Ayah sering pulang malam dan tidak makan malam di rumah."

_Deg!_

Sasuke sedikit membatin perkataan pedas anaknya telah mengolok hati kecilnya. _Pass kena banget!_ Padahal ia sengaja memberikan film itu untuk hiburan sang istri yang sendirian di rumah. _Niatnya kan baik kok! _Lalu Sasuke juga tidak tega harus membangunkan sang istri kala ia pulang malam hanya untuk mengangatkan makan malam. Padahal Sakura juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya tidak enak pada sang istri.

_Haah… _"_Sekarep _mu _kudu wae lah_," membalas perkataan Sarada memang tak akan ada menanggnya. Lebih baik menglah mengaku kalah sekarang dari pada di teruskan akan menambah beban hati.

Melihat sang ayah mengaku kalah atas ketidak mampuan membalas perkataanya, Sarada tersenyum lebar. _Ckckc_… _inner_-nya pun tertawa nista dengan _out of character_nya.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita memberikan Ibu mu kejutan, nak ?" perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan maksud menghentikan kegiatan _ooc_-nya.

"Caranya ?"

"Ibu mu takut akan _ghostface_ bukan ? bagaimana…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12月22日 – _2__2__ Desember_, cahaya senja matahari sore itu menembus jendela ruang tamu, membuat tidur siang Sakura sedikit terganggu. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, wanita itu menarik dirinya duduk dan memijat kepala yang terasa agak pening. Baru saja ia bermpi buruk. Ia bermimpi _ghostface_ menimkamnya _lagi_ ketika ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi kali ini lebih buruk, _ghostface_ juga membantai keluarganya ketika baru tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Padahal Sakura tidak sabar untuk memberikan kejutan pada sang suami atas kehamilannya yang terhitung berumur tiga minggu. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, Sakura khawatir ia akan depresi dan membahayakan kandungannya.

_Kami-sama_… _Tolong hilangkan semua mimpi buruk itu_, _aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karna terror (ghostface) yang tidak mungkin ada_…

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Matahari sudah menunjukan senja di sore hari, berati anak dan suaminya akan pulang ke rumah sebentar lagi. Dan tugas serta kewajiban sebagai seorang istri terbengkalai hanya karna mimpi konyol tersebut. _Tidak… tidak… tidak…_ mimpi buruk itu harus di usir dari kepalanya sekarang.

_Usir cantik, hus… hus... sana..._

Pemikiran itu buyar ketika –_Tin!_ Bunyi klakson mobil suaminya terdengar. Sakura bergegas menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut anak dan suaminya. "_Okaerinasai…_"

"Hai Ibu." Senyum sumringah Sadara ketika ia membukankan pintu. _Tumben_

"Masuklah sayang. Ibu telah menyiapkan makan malam special untuk kalian," perkataannya terhenti ketika tidak melihat adanya sang suami. "_Are_.. Dimana ayah mu, Sarada-_chan_ ?"

Syukurlah sang ibu tidak curiga. "Ayah sedang memasukan mobil digarasi samping, Ibu" diam-diam ketika memasuki rumah, Sadara sudah _stand by in position_ dengan _handycam_ yang menyala mulai merekam.

Sakura tersenyum maklum dan bergegas menyiapkan makan malam special untuk anak dan suami. Hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu ketika ia sedang menyiapkan alat makan, diam-diam Sasuke sudah menyamar sebagai _ghostface_ dan bersembunyi di belakang punggunya.

Sarada mengarahkan _handycam_ pada posisi sang ibu tidak sadar telah membelakangi sang ayah. Dengan kostum _ghostface_ yang membawa pisau berumuran darah yang di anggakat tinggi (posisi sudah siap menerjang).

Sasuke pun memanggil nama sang istri secara menggoda dari belakang "_Sa-ku-ra-chan~_", merasa namanya terpanggil seduktif Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang. Yang di temuinya bukan sang suami, melainkan sosok _ghostface _siap menerjang dengan pisau berlumuran darah di tanggan kanan.

"_KYAAAAAA!"_

Mengabaikan Sarada yang tertawa terpinggal-pinggal masih merekam kejutan tersebut, Sakura terus berlari karna merasa _ghostface_ masih mengejarnya. Kejadian itu terekam jelas saat Sakura berlali keluar rumah menyebrangi jalan raya, hanya saja ia tidak menghiraukan kondisi jalan yang sedang ramai dengan sebuah mobil sedan melaju kearahnya dan teriakan sang suami sambil mengejarnya untuk berhenti namun…

.

.

_Buagh!_

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Owari**

Akhirnya gantung _plus_ kecepetan and typo ? ehhh hontou gomennasai :"D

Sebenernya ini fict diambil dari kisahnya yang terekam kamera si anak, ketika si anak dan ayahnya memberika kejutan berupa ghostface pada ibunya tepat di hari ibu, ehh ternyata istrinya tertabrak dan meninggal ditempat. Sebenernya yang bikin itu sedih sang suami itu baru tahu istinya hamil ketika di otopsi trus, petugasnya bilang janin dalam kandungannya juga tidak terselamatkan. Dan akhirnya suaminya itu bunuh dini sementara si anak depersi di berakhir di Rsj. Tragis banget yaaaa :'( Fict ini untuk meramaikan hari ibu di Indonesia :D

Selamat hari Ibu :')

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

.

Kalian bisa bayangkan bukan akhirnya gimana :D

.

.

.

_Ketik __**Selamat hari ibu**__ di kolom __**repiew**__ eaaaaps_ :3


End file.
